


Hidden in Harry's Jumper

by Lunar_avocados



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Panic Attacks, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_avocados/pseuds/Lunar_avocados
Summary: Basically Harry used to need to hide food when he was a kid, back when the Dursleys would starve him. Now he does it out of habit, but when Draco finds food hidden inside a rolled up jumper Harry panics.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 230





	Hidden in Harry's Jumper

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic hope you enjoy!

The drawn curtains kept the light off of the two boys, cuddled together, on the small bed in Harry’s dorm. As usual, Draco’s eyes open first, taking in what he thinks is both the most peaceful and most adorable sight he’s ever seen, a sleeping Harry Potter. He hardly looked that relaxed at any moment of the day. As usual, Draco’s attempt to quietly slip out the stiff arms around him failed, waking the boy beside him.

“Mornin’” Harry murmured sleepily.

“And a very good morning to you too.” Draco said before giving Harry a quick kiss.

“Always so chipper in the morning, I don’t know how you do it.” said Harry,a note of a chuckle in his voice.

“Easy, I have the best view to wake up to.” Draco told Harry with a cheeky smile.

“What would Pansy say if she knew how much of a sap you were in the morning?” Draco gasped in the most dramatic fashion he could muster.

“You would never.”

“This could provide me the most fantastic blackmail, if i ever need it.”

“You wouldn’t.” Draco said, as he gave the boy another short kiss.

Draco then did Harry’s least favorite thing, opened up his bed curtains. Harry squinted dramatically, while Draco seemed totally unfazed. The blonde boy passed over his own jumper in favor of stealing one of his boyfriends’. He reached deep into Harry’s trunk to pull out the softest jumper he could find. To his surprise it was a dove grey jumper that he had never seen. He did not see the terrified look on Harry’s face as he pulled the jumper over his head, he did, however, hear the drop of something that sounded suspiciously like a bag of some sort of food onto the floor. He could smell Harry’s familiar sandalwood soap, as he leaned down to inspect what had fallen. 

He didn’t know what he had expected, but it wasn’t a bag of granola bars. Why would this be hidden inside of a jumper, deep inside his trunk? If he wanted a specific flavor bar he could just ask any of the house elves.They would happily find anything he could ever want, in only minutes.

Just as he looked up to question Harry as to why he kept food hidden inside his trunk, he noticed the utterly terrified expression on Harry’s face.

“Harry, baby, are you alright?” Draco questioned.

He received no answer, as he watched Harry fold his knees up to his chest, rocking himself back and forth. That’s when the tears started to roll down his cheeks.

“M’ sorry……..I’m so sorry. I know I shouldn’t have…...I’m sorry…..Sorry” 

“Harry, it’s okay. Everything’s alright love. I’m not mad at you, I promise.” Draco reassured him, filled with dread, concern, and confusion.

The commotion woke up Ron, who had previously been fast asleep in the bed next to Harry’s. It took him only a moment to take in the scene next to him, before he sprung to Harry’s side, careful not to move too suddenly.

“Harry, it’s Ron, everything is gonna be okay. Look, you're in your bed at Hogwarts.”

Harry kept rocking while Ron leaned over to Draco to whisper “What did you do to him, you bloody git.”

Ron had wholeheartedly buried his bias of the Malfoy boy in favor of Harry’s happiness. He was still, however, very careful not to let Draco hurt his best mate.

“Nothing, I went to put on one of the jumpers in his trunk and there were granola bars wrapped up in it, and Harry got like this.” Draco worriedly whispered back.

Just as a look of realization flitted over Ron’s face, Draco reached out to touch Harry’s arm in an effort to comfort the boy. Much to Draco’s surprise Harry violently jerked away as if expecting a blow to be delivered upon him. Draco was getting increasingly more concerned for the boy when Ron calmly leaned closer to Harry.

“Shh Harry, look it’s just me and Draco, nobody else is here Harry, you’re not with them anymore. It’s alright Harry.”

Draco’s eyes filled with tears as he realized why Harry was so upset.

Harry’s breathing was becoming less erratic when Ron leaned in to Draco and whispered to him, “The Dursley’s used to starve him, sometimes for weeks on end. He used to sneak and hide food out of necessity. He hasn’t broken the habit because it makes him feel safer.”

The only thing that keeps Draco from falling apart at the thought of anyone wanting to inflict something so terrible on his wonderful boy, is knowing that experiencing it must’ve been a thousand times more painful.

Harry’s breathing was almost completely back to normal, still a little bit shallow for Draco’s taste, but a drastic improvement from a few minutes ago. The tears were now drying on his face but his gaze was unfocused and anywhere from Draco’s eyes. 

Harry didn’t want to see the pity or uncomfortable look in his lover's eyes. Ron looked one last time at Harry to make sure he was alright, or at least okay enough to be left in Draco’s hands, before getting up. He gave Draco a look that said, you better love him enough to get him through this, before drawing the curtains closed again, to give the two privacy to talk.

“Harry, love, please look at me” Draco quietly pleaded.

Reluctantly, Harry looked up into Draco’s eyes whispering the only thing he could think of…”I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright Harry” Draco gave Harry a reassuring look.

“It is?” Harry questioned.  
“Of course it is Harry, can I hug you?” He asked tentatively.

Harry nodded and Draco pulled him into his chest. Harry inhaled Draco’s scent as the relief flooded through his body.

“Let’s skip breakfast, yeah?” 

Harry gave another small nod. They both laid back down, Harry laying his head on Draco’s chest. There was a long stretch of silence before Harry spoke.

“I don’t know why I still do it, I know I don’t have to anymore and it’s stupid but I think knowing there’s nothing there would be worse. Probably make me feel trapped and helpless” Harry spoke softly with his eyes closed almost as if he thought when he opened them Draco would have already left him alone.

“I’m so sorry you ever needed to do that, but it doesn’t bother me at all baby. If it makes you feel safe or more comfortable, then that’s what makes you feel safe and comfortable, you can’t change that.”

“I love you Dray”

“I love you too Harry.”


End file.
